


The Worth Rewards

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The most favorite rewards in Ron Weasley´s life.Part of theCherished Momentsuniverse but may be enjoyed separately.Ship: Ron/Hermione





	The Worth Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

All my stories have been betad by two wonderful women and beloved friends of mine who love HP fandom as much I do: belovedranger and pili204.

Thanks very much, mates :)

*loves*

* * *

  
"Dad, look at me, I’m swimming!"

"Well done, Matt! Oh look out for your sister --"

"Wuaaaaaaaaa!"

This was another mission for the heroic Weasley Daddy. Ron removed his Chuddley Canons t- shirt and jumped in the swimming pool he had conjured in his backyard that sunny Saturday in July. The swimming pool wasn’t deep because his oldest children, eight years old Matthew and five years old Catherine, didn’t know how to swim well.

Ron pulled his daughter into his arms and she hugged him tight, still crying. She had the Weasley temper in all its glory and it was often Mathew and her rowed, but they couldn’t stay angry at each other for too long.

Ron kissed her cheek and stroked her head softly. She stopped crying and kissed his cheek back. Matthew was looking at her with a worried expression.

Ron put Catherine down in the grass and Mathew approached her, taking Catherine’s little hand on his.

"Sorry Cathy. I didn’t see you when I lifted my arm. Do you want swim with me?"

Catherine’s brown eyes widened and she jumped into the pool again followed by Mathew who was grinning. Ron quickly got into the pool just in case.

Catherine’s bushy brown hair was wet and tied into a plait. Her orange bathing suit had little snitches all over it. It seemed she was going to like Quidditch very much because she’d pointed to that bathing suit in a shop’s window the week before. Hermione had smiled at her choice and bought it. As she always said, Catherine loved the same things her father did.

Ron couldn’t help but feel proud of that, after all she was his baby girl. Mathew and David, their youngest son who was two years old, were also his boys but a girl was always special to a father.

One of Catherine reasons for rowing with Mathew was that she wanted to take his little broom when he wanted flying on it. Hermione didn’t really like that Mathew had already got a broom at his age. Ron promised that Matthew would use it only when he was around.

Ron watched his daughter who was having so much fun splashing water all over her brother and herself, while Matthew was holding her hands and walking around the pool. Matthew’s blue eyes seemed brighter in contrast with his red hair that was now darker because it was wet. He was very proud of helping his little sister, and watched to see if his father was taking notice of their water activities. 

Their laughs were the perfect sound for Ron’s ears after very sad times during the war. Hermione had always his rock during those times when he lost is brother Percy and his mother was badly injured by a Death Eater. He didn’t like talking about it. But he had to be grateful that his mother had made it though.

The day each of his children had been born were amazing moments in Ron mother’s life. It was very special for the entire family when she’d held in her arms each of her new-born grandkids for the first time. She almost hand’t survived to could see each of her grandchildren grow up.

Ron couldn’t understand how his parents managed to raise seven kids because his and Hermione ´s three were driving them crazy. Each of them seemed to love doing the same things at same time, being sometimes impossible to manage each of them doing their favorite things without some yells and tears.

Ron’s job as the Chuddley Cannon ´s Keeper allowed him some free time to spend with them and that helped Hermione very much. She often needed to bring work to finish at home from Hogwarts, where she was the Arithmancy professor.

Hermione approached to the pool with David in her arms. The little boy´s eyes beamed when he saw their siblings playing at water. He looked at his mother asking her put him down. Hermione kissed his cheek and shook her head, "No, sweetie, that´s not like you’re inside the bathtub. Daddy has to go with you"

Ron stepped out of the pool, always keeping an eye at his children’s water activities.

He pulled David into his arms and ruffled his red hair. "Daddy swims with you after eating a delicious sandwich Mummy has prepared for Daddy, okay?"

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully when Ron mentioned the food and gave him a turkey sandwich from a basket that was hanging from left arm.

Ron gave her a peck on lips. "Thanks, love. What would I do without you?"  
  
She winked and kissed him back, "The same I would: Nothing."  


Ron sat on a chair, put David sat on his right leg, and watched Matthew and Catherine play while he ate. Hermione sat in a chair close to her husband and put some different dishes on their backyard´s table. She opened snacks to give to the children. "Let’s enjoy the next five minutes in peace, love"

And she closed her eyes, smiling. 

Ron put the last bit of sandwich in his mouth and tickled her belly with his free hand.

She tried to make an infuriated face but without any success. "Oh please, not the child Ron mode now. I need the man mod on."

Ron arched an eyebrow. 

Hermione winked "Later when they’re off to sleep, you can switch on your sexy mood for me. Now I only need the mature one, if it´s possible in your case"

Ron smirked. "Is it a promise?"

Hermione tried talking in a serious tone. "In matter in fact, it’s a statement."

Then she softened her tone. "You know, I made some purchases in Hogsmeade yesterday. Some stuff for the children and … also lingerie."

Ron’s eyes widened "Did you buy that red and black bra and --?"

Hermione didn’t let him finish his question and smiled mischievous. "Yeah, they are put away in my wardrobe."

Matthew and Catherine had stepped out from the pool grinning as they approached their father who had a wet David in his arms from the splashes his siblings had made. David smiled happily to his siblings. Matthew asked, "Daddy, can we play chess tonight?"

Ron looked at Hermione and sighed. It seemed it would take long for the children to go to sleep tonight.. Mathew loved to play chess and every chess game was always a long moments of fun between him and Catherine, even when she didn’t quite understand the chess rules. "Yes, we can Matt. Dave, let’s get to the water as Daddy promised."

Hermione gave a peck on Ron´s lips "Be patient, the king will get the reward of all his father activities later by his queen."

She winked and put some cleaned towels for them on a chair. Ron smiled at his wife and went to do one of his favorites tasks: playing with his children.

_Fin_

_~Spider_


End file.
